One Step At A Time
by weepingwriter
Summary: She gave him chances before, nothing changed, and he was still that drunken husband of hers. But now when he changes, or so he says, how will she react? Brucas. Sequel to Open Your Eyes. Chapter Two Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this while babysitting my baby cousin Preston last weekend. Hehe, fun times that was. Anyway my "Aunt", she's like fifteen-years-older then me so I don't call her Aunt, lives like an hour away so I stayed the night and she found this. The next morning she told me I should be a writer, haha, my writing skills suck. But then my "Uncle" told me to be a dentist like him. Not. It was just a simple idea that kind of exploded into two one-shots. So this is like a sequel for Open Your Eyes. Enjoy! – Denver.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is all the OTH DVD's and a poster with some books. BOO! I want to own more. Blah! I don't own the title either, that's owned by Jordin Sparks.**

**Summary: She gave him chances before, nothing changed, and he was still that drunken husband of hers. But now when he changes, or so he says, how will she react? Brucas. Sequel to Open Your Eyes. **

**One Step At A Time**

**Chapter One**

"Bed kids." Brooke smiled, she was grateful for the family she had; five great kids: Warren, Austin, Michael, Mariah and Preston, and a brother-in-law and best friend who would do anything for them. "Boys, and Mariah bed time."

"Mommy," Michael complained. "It's to early."

"Michael bed." Brooke said. "Warren you have school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go." Warren pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "They all mean."

"How are they all mean?" Brooke asked pulling Warren on to her lap.

"They say I can't play with them cause we got no dad." Warren pouted again.

"Baby you got a dad." Brooke said. This broke her inside, of course Lucas wasn't around now- his fault of course, drugs and alcohol do that to you. In his words he was trying to get better, or that's what he is telling Haley and Nathan. She didn't care though; her kids are not going threw that again. "So what if he's not here, you still got one."

"Daddy was supposed to come to school tomorrow."

"Maybe Uncle Nathan will go with you, Warren." Brooke said. "I know he would love too."

"But he's not my dad and Uncle Nathan needs to go with Jamie."

"You four go climb in bed." Brooke said. "I'll be in there soon."

"Mommy, I want dad there."

"I'll call him tonight Warren okay?" Brooke said giving up, if that was what her son wanted then that is what she will do.

"Thanks mom." Warren smiled pulling his mom into a hug.

"Okay, now go get ready for bed." Brooke smiled playfully slapping Warren's butt. "Night my boys." Brooke smiled walking into her son's room.

"Night mommy." All three smiled with a yawn. It was an hour past their bedtime. No wonder they where tired.

"I love you three to the moon and back." Brooke said kissing Michael's forehead before doing the same to Austin and Warren. "Austin, tonight stay in here okay?"

"I sorry mommy." Austin said.

"Austin there's nothing wrong with having scary dream okay." Brooke smiled sliding into the little toddler bed. "Now get some sleep. I love you."

"You too mommy."

"Mariah how in the world did you get in there?" Brooke laughed walking over to the crib a newborn baby boy was sleeping in. Brooke went into labor two weeks after staying with 'Naley'. A handsome little baby boy, Preston Nathan Scott six pounds, seven ounces and twelve inches long. Perfect little baby.

"I climbed." Mariah smiled from inside the crib, clapping her hands together. To think she was almost two scared Brooke. "Brother was crying."

"Ri, you can't climb in there okay?" Brooke said pulling Mariah out. "You can hurt Preston."

"I sorry." Mariah said holding on to Brooke as if you life depended on it.

"It's okay baby girl."

"I'm your own girl momma."

"I guess that's true Ri," Brooke laughed. "Now come on, bed time."

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked when she saw Brooke walk tiredly up the basement stairs.

"Warren wants me to call Lucas for tomorrow. I don't think I can." Brooke cried. "I can't put those kids threw that again."

"B, I know you don't want to hear this again but he has changed, dramatically changed. He went to treatment and has been sober and clean for a month, since the night you left Brooke. Lucas wants those kids and you back in his life. Give him a shot Brooke that's all he needs to show you he's changed."

"Hales," Brooke said. "I can't let him hurt them, they had to see their father drunk and hurt me too many times."

"Just give him a call, okay?"

"I can't talk to him. Haley, I just can't do it." Brooke cried.

"Okay, okay." Haley said rubbing Brooke's back as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "I'll call him and ask."

"Thanks Haley." Brooke smiled.

"So when are you ever going to leave?" Nathan asked walking into the kitchen, getting a slap in the back of the head by Haley. "Oww."

"Don't listen to the idiot Tigger." Haley laughed staring at Nathan. "I love having you guys here. It's great."

"Don't worry Nathan, I'll be out soon. I'm trying to save up money for an apartment of some sort."

"Take your time." Haley laughed.

--

"Baby boy please stop crying, it's been an hour; you're tired I know just close those blue eyes for me." Brooke begged, running on three hours of sleep was not happening for her. Tomorrow would be like any normal day for her and her five great kids; if you call normal sleeping in an family member's finished basement for the past month normal. "Come on Preston, you're not hungry and you have a dry diaper. I need sleep, and so do you baby."

"Momma!" Mariah screamed from the smaller of the two bedrooms that Nathan and Haley set up in the basement for them. "Momma!"

"Mariah I'm right here." Brooke said walking into a the midnight dark room, turning on the lights on her way in. "Shh, it's okay baby girl."

"You left mes," Mariah cried in Brooke's arms. "Like dada lefts."

"Ri-Ri, I will never leave you. Got it?" Brooke smiled kissing the top of Mariah's head. "And Daddy didn't leave either. I don't think anyone could. He just needed to get some help."

"Oh," Mariah said. "Momma, brother sleeping."

"Oh now he goes to sleep." Brooke laughed. "I think he really loves you Mariah."

"I good big sister."

"The best big sister." Brooke said with a yawn. It was one in the morning, way to early for her, Mariah and baby Preston to be up. "Now sleep."

"Night momma." Mariah smiled. "Night Preston." She said kissing Preston's forehead.

"Night baby girl." Brooke said placing Preston into his crib before placing Mariah into her princess bed that Nathan bought her after Mariah pulled him into KB toys.

--

"Daddy!" Austin screamed running over to Lucas who gladly took him into his arms.

"Hey buddy." Lucas smiled kissing the top of Austin's curly brown hair. "Have you been good for your mom?"

"No!" Mikey laughed sticking his tongue out at Austin. "He broke my car."

"I bought you a new one Mikey." Brooke smiled at the young boy as she walked into the room with Mariah on her leg and Preston rapped tightly in a blanket it her arms. "Warren! Grab your shoes and bag."

"Dada!" Mariah screamed running as fast as her little legs could to Lucas.

"Hey baby girl." Lucas smiled. He missed all his kids; the way Warren looks exactly like Brooke, the curly locks of hair Austin has, Mikey's blonde hair that makes him stand out in the family, and Mariah's cubby angelic face. But mostly he missed his wife; waking up and going to sleep have been tough on him. He didn't see the point before till Brooke took his kids away. Now they are the reason he gets up and goes to all the AA meetings and all the drug testing- just to prove that he can stay sober and drug free. Just for them.

"Me big sister." Mariah smiled proudly, she hated being the youngest one. It meant she would be the one that the older three boys tormented to death.

"What?"

"Momma had Preston." Mariah said in a duh tone.

"Brooke why didn't you tell me?" Lucas said hurtfully. He missed the birth of a son, a little person who has half of him and half of Brooke running threw his vanes right now. Someone he helped create. Someone to love and teach basketball too; the one sport all Scott males are destined to be good at. "Why didn't you call me, I had a right to be there?"

"Lucas, not now. Not in front of the kids." Brooke begged.

"Dad you came!" Warren screamed, excitement shown on his face and in his voice. Now no one could pick on him. He had his dad there for bring your father to school day.

"I wouldn't miss it anyway Warren." Lucas smiled.

"You two have to go if you don't want to be late." Brooke smiled.

"I want to see my son."

"When you bring him back." Brooke said as Warren gave her a quick hug before pulling Lucas out the door.

--

"Daddy today was awesome." Warren smiled from the back of Lucas's run down car. "I had so much fun and I can't wait to tell mom."

"Buddy I had fun too." Lucas smiled.

"Can you come again?" Warren question staring at his father, "You're more fun then mom."

"I'll see buddy, okay?" Lucas answered. "I'll talk to your mom."

"Mommy!" Warren yelled running out of the car straight on to the front porch where Brooke was sitting with Mariah and Preston as the older two boys where messing around in the front yard. "Dad and me colored and played basketball today, it was awesome!"

"I'm glad you had fun today buddy."

"Warren," Mariah smiled running and hugging her oldest brother.

"Eww, you got cooties." Warren pouted pushing the little girl away.

"Warren," Brooke warned.

"But she's got cooties."

"Family members don't get cooties Warren."

"I made you a picture." Mariah smiled again holding up a paper with scribbles on it.

"It's scribbles." Warren laughed.

"She's two buddy." Lucas laughed.

"So," Warren shrugged.

"Be nice." Lucas warned. "Now can I see him?" Lucas impatiently asked.

"Lucas, meet your son. Preston Nathan Scott." Brooke smiled handing over the little boy. Sure she still didn't believe him but she would never make her kids be fatherless. That's something she and Lucas went threw, and something those kids would never go threw.

"Thanks Brooke, for letting me do this." Lucas said staring at the baby in his arms. Preston was so tiny, it scared him, all the other four where bigger for being two weeks old. "He's so small."

"That he is." Brooke smiled looking over the railing at Mikey, Austin and Warren. "Austin get off of Michael. Michael no biting."

"Stupid!" Austin screamed pushing Michael away as Warred laughed.

"Boys," Brooke warned. "Austin get off of him!"

"Mommy," Michael cried running over to Brooke.

"Austin you're done. Get up here and sit for five minutes." Brooke said pulling Michael into his arms.

"But mom, he's that baby." Austin complained.

"Austin," Brooke warned. Boys will be boys. "Five minutes, starting now." So things got a little crazy with the older Scott's kids. Having a six, a four, a three, an almost two-year-old and a two week old was insane. But Brooke loved every second of it. "Mikey you are fine."

"He bit me." Mikey cried.

"You bit him Mikey. You're fine." Brooke laughed. "Go play."

"You're a great mom Brooke." Lucas smiled looking up, his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. "Don't let anyone ever tell you you're not."

"Thanks, I think." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke I want you to move back with the kids. I've got a new job, a new apartment just down the road."

"Lucas," Brooke said. "Ri, go play with the boys."

"Okay, momma. Daddy no leave." Mariah warned.

"I won't baby girl." Lucas promised.

"Lucas you can't just ask me that!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke come on I've changed. I'll take a test everyday if that will prove to you I've changed."

"Lucas I can't just give you a month and poof you changed." Brooke said taking Preston out of his arms. "I want you to leave Lucas. Maybe today was a bad idea."

"Brooke don't do this to me."

"You didn't to your self Luke so don't pull that crap."

"Will you have trust me Brooke? I want to earn it back if you don't."

"I don't know!" Brooke screamed. "Say goodbye to your kids and leave."

"Please Brooke,"

"One step at a time Lucas."

--

**So There's Chapter One!**

**What You Think? **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, would I really be writing on here if i owned one tree hill? All I own is the lovely school uniform I'm wearing right now, some posters, the cinnamon swirl bagel (yummy in my tummy) and the seasons on DVD. Pshhh, I suck at writing or so I think.

I needed some Brucas in my life and I decided to continue this, as of right now I kind of have an idea where to take it but I don't know really. My life is crazy and twilight is taken over it, hehe. Drama full is another reason its going crazy. So I wrote and wrote some more. I know its not long like normally I write but its what I have for now. The next one should be out soon. Also with the Brooke's point of view I thought it was best for this chapter, so enjoy it!

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

**One Step At A Time**

**Chapter Two- Brooke's Point Of View**

"Mommy," Warren smiled running into the room. I found somewhere to live- to give Nathan and Haley some space. A small three bedroom, three baths condo, perfect for them. Warren, Austin and Michael in one room, Mariah got her own pretty pink room and Preston shared the master bedroom with me. It was perfect for us and about all that I can afford with my job as a waitress during the day. "Daddy said he'll come see us today."

"Oh really?" I smiled tapping Warren's nose lightly. In the past three months things have been crazy. Preston was now three-months old and perfect normal baby, Mariah on the other hand was in the terrible twos scaring me completely since she only just turned two, Michael and Austin are their normal selves and Warren was excited still about kindergarten. "Well I guess he can than."

"He can come to Ri-Ri's party?" Warren smiled eyes lighting up, getting a nod from me he continued asking again. "Really?"

"Now go get ready, Warren." I smiled placing Preston on his changing table, the same table that has been used for all five kids. "Your clothes are on your bed. Tell Austin and Michael to get change too." I smiled watching him leave.

"Austin! Michael!" Warren screamed running away.

"Warren in door voice," I laughed shaking my head, my hair hitting my face in the process as it was pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey baby boy," I smiled causing Preston to laugh as I tickled his stomach. That one little baby laugh was all I needed to make my days better. "You are such a little giggly one, aren't you?" I laughed again getting a smile in response. "Come on let's get you dressed. I think Aunt Haley would love to see you in this."

"Momma," Mariah said quietly, to quietly for my liking. Mariah was insane, bubbly and loud to be more exact.

"Oh my crazy girl what did you possibly get yourself into now?"

"Pretty picture." Mariah giggled.

"Where is this pretty picture Ri?" I wondered.

"Wall," Mariah smiled innocently.

"Mariah!" I screamed and added it to the list of other things I had to do that morning before Mariah's party. This party was just family, Haley, Nathan, and their two sons; Karen and Keith were going to come with Lilly, Millicent and Mouth, Rachel and Owen, and Lucas (that's if he even shows). Today was just to celebrate with the family. "Show me this picture,"

"I sorry,"

"You're always sorry Ri, but we'll look at it later." I laughed shaking my head. "Just go get dressed first baby."

"Help?" She questioned me.

"Sure, go grab the dress that is laid out on your bed baby girl. The one Aunt Rachel bought for you to wear today." I still relied on help from others, but I will never take advantaged to that. I need to get some more money to save up for them, being my kids that is. But if someone wants to help me with them that would make my dad, getting help is not something I really ask for but its something I will do.

"I gots," Mariah smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. Those ice blues were probably the only thing Lucas actually gave her. She looked exactly like me, brown wavy hair and dimples too. She was a cutie and used that against you sometimes.

"I think you will look beautiful in it." I smiled pulling off her light blue monkey pajamas and pulled her dress over her head. "And that you do."

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful babe," I smiled twirling her around. "I think the prettiest little girl ever."

"Big girl!"

"Of course, the prettiest big girl ever." I smiled again.

"Hair?" Mariah begged.

"I'll curl it let's go." I stood up, picking Preston in my arms as we walking into the small master bath; it was small but perfect for just me and the occasional beauty shop for Mariah.

"Mommy!" Mikey screamed, water dripping down his face. Oh little boys and the things they do.

"I didn't do anything." Austin screamed running in after him.

Why is it always when I try my best to make them dress nice for a change they ruin those clothes as fast as they put them on?

"Austin usually when you say that you usually do something wrong." I laughed shaking my head again. The shaking my head thing was something I picked up in the years of becoming a mother, it was instead of yelling at them- which I never wanted to do unless I have too.

"I didn't though." Austin pouted crossing his hands over his chest, huffing and puffing.

"Hey you know the rules Austin, no pouting or someday your face is going to stay like that." I warned, just like mostly every parent does. "What happened then, if you didn't do it?"

"Warren pushed him into the toilet." Austin laughed.

"Boys," I laughed, even though I was angry I couldn't help but laugh. "Warren!"

-----

"Behave, understand me?" I warned as soon as the doorbell rang. "If you don't behave no one is ever having a party again." Maybe I was a little too strict seeing how they were only six, five, three, and two, but it's never too early. Getting nods in response I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Hey whore," Rachel smiled walking into the house with Owen following behind her, rolling his eyes. "Little ones."

"Rachel," I warned. "Little ears in the room,"

"Told ya," Owen laughed. "And I even warned you."

"Uncle Owen!" Austin, Mikey, and Warren screamed.

"Hey boys," Owen laughed. "Mikey why in the world is your hair all wet?"

"Warren pushed me in the toilet and mommy made me take a bath." Mikey pouted.

"Michael, stop the pouting." I said.

"Now let me see this baby." Rachel cooed, reaching for Preston in my arms. "He's really starting to look like him B,"

"I know and it scares me a little." I smiled laughing a little, shrugging as I handed him over.

"Oh," Rachel smirked- in all her fashion that was her being normal her. "Owen watch them and let all the woman when they come go to the kitchen.

"I big girl." Mariah smiled making sure everyone put attention on her and not on Preston.

"Oh really?" Owen asked.

"Is two!" Mariah laughed holding up two fingers.

"Little Ri-Ri can't be two years old." Nathan said standing at the door, Haley, Jamie and Alex behind him.

"Natey!" Mariah screamed running into her Uncle's arms.

"Hey Mariah," Nathan smiled. "Happy birthday baby girl." She was the baby girl out of the whole family, the only little girl for that matter.

"Alex and Jamie behave, understand." Haley warned walking into the house. "And no fighting over that stupid game or it's mine."

"But mom." Jamie complained.

"James listen to her."

"Fine." Jamie pouted walking up the stairs following Warren, and the other three boys shortly followed.

"Girl conversation right now," Rachel said pulling at my arm towards the kitchen. "Haley let's go."

"I go?" Mariah asks.

"Stay with uncle Nathan and Owen, baby girl." I smiled walking over to the kitchen. "Okay so what now?"

"Luke's not coming Brooke," Haley said, "I know that he promised those kids and all."

"What?" I said stunned. He changed, and proved that from the last two months, but right now it's turning back to the way it use to be.

"He left," Rachel said frowning slightly.

"No!" I cried, "He promised me this time would be different, it was different."

"Brooke he's with another girl." Haley said softly. That's when I just broke down. "Brooke," Haley said using her motherly tone I enjoyed hearing every so often.

**-----**

**Enjoy?**

**Review Please Or I Won't Continued.**


End file.
